When treating particular regions of tissue, through thermal energy interaction or the like for example, it may be difficult to direct or control the depth and intensity of the heat transfer. The delivery of thermal energy or other therapeutic modality may not be necessarily contained to the exact region or depth desired for treatment, as the tissue may have varying therapy-conducive properties affected by the surrounding physiological environment. While thermal control or precision may be of more concern with certain treatment modalities, such as radiofrequency or microwave treatment procedures, it is often desirable to limit thermal treatment or exposure to just the tissue desired. Failure to do so may otherwise negatively and adversely affect surrounding tissue structures or organs that are sensitive and susceptible to undesired damage.
For example, when attempting to treat cardiac tissue, sensitive tissue structures abound that may react adversely to thermal applications. In particular, when thermally treating or ablating tissue in or about the heart, it is essential that critical physiological structures such as the phrenic nerve, sinoatrial node, and the like are not inadvertently destroyed through such ablation therapy. The phrenic nerve is made up mostly of motor nerve fibers that produce contractions of the diaphragm and thus affect breathing and respiration patterns and conditions. In addition, the phrenic nerve provides sensory innervation for many components of the mediastinum and pleura, as well as the upper abdomen, especially the liver, and the gall bladder.
The phrenic nerve is generally referred to in two segments: the right and left phrenic nerves. Both phrenic nerves run from C3, C4 and C5 vertebrae along the anterior scalene muscle deep to the carotid sheath. The right phrenic nerve passes over the brachlocephalic artery, posterior to the subclavian vein, and then crosses the root of the right lung anteriorly and then leaves the thorax by passing through the vena cava hiatus opening in the diaphragm at the level of T8. The right phrenic nerve passes over the right atrium. The left phrenic nerve passes over the pericardium of the left ventricle and pierces the diaphragm separately.
Referring to FIGS. 1-3, the close proximity of the phrenic nerve segments to the right atrium and left ventricle is illustrated. These cardiac regions may be the location or origin of heart arrhythmias or other physiological maladies and thus targeted for tissue ablation in order to remove or otherwise remedy the abnormal electrophysiological occurrence. In thermally treating or ablating select cardiac regions, the phrenic nerve may be at risk of being similarly, although unintentionally, ablated. This could severely impact the normal respiratory functioning of the patient. The risk of such unintentional and undesirable destruction or application of thermal energy to this and other cursory structures compels a desire to monitor or otherwise detect potentially-damaging consequences during treatment.